Shikai
Shikai ':There are many rumors circulating with Shikai. I am here to establish this. As a player with already 2 + shikai alts, I am quite credible on how to gain shikai.' Wait facts wot you checking here for , just use youtube. Though some of them arent as "woke" as this wiki :D 'Truths:' * You have to be Rank 25 or more to gain shikai, however that doesn’t mean you can not stock up hollow kills towards Shikai * Though many believe that you need 50 + hollow kills, I have gotten shikai with just 5+ hollow kills. It is completely random on the amount of hollow kills needed it could be 100 or 1. ''' * '''Mediate is VERY essential towards getting shikai. And don’t expect to get it in just 5 lines. You need at least 10 lines before your going to hear the theme song * The theme song is the only identifier of you ever gettting shikai * Not all shikais are balanced (that is a fact) * The way you use your shikai is based on you, so even though a shikai maybe very bad , if used correctly it can be very good (in example Weight shikai). * The weakest shikai of all the shikai's is water * The most annoying shikai to fight is lazer and lightning * There are 11 Shikai Abilities that a Player can randomly get: Wind, Blood, Ice, Water (Puddle), Weight,Melee (Damage) ,Moonlight (Plasma / Lazer) ,Crystal (Sigil),Chess (Earth), Lion, and Lightning 'Rumors:' *'You need 50+ hollow kills to get shikai (I think this came from people (youtubers especially) just trying to make shikai seem like a big deal, its pretty common)' **'Like if it was 50 hollow kills, you think the rank 25 - 24s have the ability to get a 50 hollow kill streak without dying? I dont know about that one chief' *'Shikai can be unlocked at any rank (Before the shikai update? idk, but before u could, but now its rank 25 only. Anyone with shikai before rank 25 got it before the update, or was deranked after the update' *'Blood is the weakest shikai (It's pretty op)' *'You can have a different bankai than your shikai (This is incorrect, you can only have the bankai relative to your shikai, i.e you cant have a lion shikai and weight bankai)' *'You automatically unlock shikai at rank 25 (Nope, you have to mediate for it and hear the theme song. This is done if you have a good relationship with your sword. If your sword is saying "Your useless" or "Your fodder". (Fodder means : A person treated like a tool meant to die.), you dont have a good relationship with your sword. If your swords saying stuff like "My name is ... (Sword name goes here"), it means your at 25%, if your sword is saying call out to me my name is (Sword name goes here), your at 75 percent and if you hear the theme song - Good job you just unlocked shikai.'